1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods of identifying and recovering stolen vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices for recovering stolen vehicles. In one such device, a radio signal arms a device on a stolen vehicle. Once armed, the device emits a signal that can be received by a police car having a signal receiver. The signal receiver provides the police officer in the police car with the direction and location of the stolen vehicle, relative to the police car. A description and license plate number of the stolen vehicle are also provided to the police officer. To retrieve the stolen vehicle, the officer must follow the signal from the device, which may be miles away. If the appearance and license plate of the stolen vehicle have not been changed, it may be possible to locate the stolen vehicle. However, such systems do not positively identify and then allow control of the stolen vehicle.
Another prior art system uses a global positioning satellite to locate a vehicle on a map. In one model of such a system, the company that tracks the location of the vehicle can lock the doors and turn off the vehicle's engine. Such systems are expensive and do not allow police to identify and then control the stolen vehicle.